User blog:Falquinho/About adding monsters
PLEASE REFER TO THIS BLOG POST AS IT IS MORE CONCISE AND COMPLETE: Monster List Format and Editing Information Hi, i'm falquinho. I recently started playing RO2-LoS. When playing i found a need to get some info abou how to get an especific item. That's how i discovered this wikia. Although the wiki is far for complete' it's the most complete i found. And i decided to help fullfill its purpose. If you are enthusisastic as me, I hope this post will help your cataloguing. I'm also creating this post because I could'nt find a guide to editing the wikia. In this post i'll show you my procedure to add a monster to the wiki. It may not be the best way to do it, but it's a workflow i enjoy. CREATING A MONSTER PAGE: The first, and IMHO the most important, thing i must say is USE THE TEMPLATE. It's very important to create a homogenous experience. The person visiting the wikia must have the same experience across all pages, we cannot change how info are show, this is confusing and annoying, and would ultimately drive the person away from the wikia. Also it save time and work for us editors. Having to go back to an already existing page to correct it is very time consuming. There is already a blog post about the templates for the wikia, go check it out: Unified Pattern So, how i do it: first things first. I want to add a monter page. What need to do that? Lets check the template: Lets start with the easy ones. Notice that 3 pics are required. One is the monster bar, the one that appears on the top of the screen when you click on a monster. The one entitled "monster name" i ASSUMED is a pic of the monster in-game. And the weird entitled "500px" is a pic of the area map in wich the monster spawn. To take the pics simply "printscreen" when what you want to capture is onscreen. I only recommend to try take a nice pic from monster, i.e. a front pic without other content showing up. To capture the map image open it once (press M once) and printscreen it. When capturing the map image for a monster i try to stay closer as possible to where the monters spawn, that way when someone open it he'll now exacly on the map the monster spawn (by looking where the char icon is placed). Note: When you printscreen RO2-LoS will automatically save the captured image in the folder "Steam/steamapps/common/Ragnarok Online 2/ScreenShot" Note: '''You'll need to crop the content out of the image. To do that use any image editing tool(that supports croping, wich i think is all of them). If you happen to not have any installed i recomment The GIMP. I'ts a ligthweight, simple to use, and open (also free) tool. When taking a pic i try to put as much information as possible on screen. For example i try to put the monster and his topbar in the same pic (also if im carring an item i know i'll need to create its page e open my bag so i's icon is visible). By doing this you will economize the number of taken screenshots, and this helps fasten the workflow. The SP, HP and LEVEL are pretty straigthforward. They'are the infos sown in the monster top bar. TYPE is the monster type, hover the mouse over him and a box will appear, telling you its name, lvl, and type. BEHAVIOUR is exactly what it is, either agressive or passive. ATTACK and ATRIBUTTE relate to the monter attack. IF it's ranged or melle and its type, respectively. I must say that I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO DISCOVER THE TYPE OF THE ATTACK. If someone does, please edit this. QUESTS and KHARA are the quests and kharas that features this monster. NORMAL DROPS and QUEST DROPS are exactly what they are. '''HOW I COLLECT THE INFOS: I already shown how i take the needed pics. Now i show how i collect the other infos. ITS IMPORTANT TO NOTICE THAT I HAVE NOT CARED ABOUT QUESTS AND QUEST ITENS. IF SOMEONE IS KIND ENOUGTH PLEASE CATALOG THIS INFO. To collect the infos i do not write then directly in the wikia. I use a plain txt file. I open notepad editor and that's it. If a monsters that is not on the wikia appears(yeah, i check every time) i create a entry with the format: MONSTERNAME - BEHAVIOUR - TYPE DROPPED ITEM 1 DROPPED ITEM 2 ... I simply kill him until i think i've collected enougth information about his drops(usually when i've seen 4 or 5 different drops). I take the pics and thats all. Currently i have a txt file with infos of 15 monsters. I'll post them in the todo list as my duty. I'll create their pages throughout the week. IMPORTANT TIP PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DO THIS: When creating a monster page and fillin the drops area, please please please, if a page for the item does not already existis, create a placeholder one, add a brief description to the item, link the item from the monster page AND link the monster page from the item page (this step must be done even if the item page already existis obviously). Then add and entry in the TODO list, something like "finalize item xxxxxx page". I assure you this will save much time in the future. imagine the work of having to go in each monster page check if the itens are already linked and linking them if they are not. By creating this placeholder page the only need is to fill the page with its content, as all the needed links are already there. THE END: Well i guess thats all i wanted to share. I hope this is of use and help everyone. Now i'll go play XD bye o/ ps: if i remeber something ill be back to edit Category:Blog posts